Love Me Tender
* Tracy Blagdon |narrator=Mark Moraghan |series=20 |series_no=20.12 |number=478 |released= * 16 December 2016 * 23 December 2016 * 28 December 2016 * 10 April 2017 * 16 July 2017 * 9 January 2018 |previous=Letters to Santa |next=The Railcar and the Coaches}} Love Me Tender is the twelfth episode of the twentieth series. Plot Snow has come early to the Island of Sodor and Donald and Douglas are tasked with clearing the tracks. The twins have a coach coupled between their tenders, allowing them to clear the line in both directions. They stop at a junction to see which way they should go. Douglas suggests that they should clear the track up to Edward's Branch Line, but Donald does not think it is a good idea and decides that it is best to stick to the Main Line. Later, they arrive at another junction. This time, Donald suggests that they should clear the tracks to the Search and Rescue Centre for the emergency vehicles, but Douglas thinks it is best for them to stick to the Main Line. Donald ignores his twin, creating tension between the two. The twins clear the tracks to the Search and Rescue Centre. On their way back to the junction, they get stuck behind Toby, who is being slowed down by the snow due to Donald ignoring Douglas' earlier suggestion to clear the Main Line. When they get to another junction, Donald asks Douglas whether he would prefer to stay on the Main Line or clear the line up to the castle. Douglas remains silent, believing that Donald will ignore him. The twins begin accusing each other of ignoring everything the other one says, so when the signal drops, they begin pulling in opposite directions. The coupling drawbar between Douglas and his tender breaks and Donald leaves Douglas at the junction, taking the coach and Douglas' tender with him. Donald is aware that he has left Douglas behind, but not that he has taken all of his coal and water. As Donald passes Thomas at Crovan's Gate, Thomas questions where Douglas is. Donald says he left Douglas back at the junction as he leaves the station. Thomas quietly notes to Annie and Clarabel that Donald has both his own tender and Douglas'. Back at the junction, Toby passes Douglas, who tells Toby that he has fallen out with his twin. Toby offers Douglas' help, which Douglas politely refuses. Toby leaves with Douglas' crew. Douglas does not mind; his fire has not gone out, so he is able to melt the snow on him. Donald is on the other side of the island when he meets Thomas again. Thomas tells Donald that he has both his own tender and Douglas' tender. Donald is horrified, realising this means his brother is stranded in the snow without any coal and water. Douglas' fire has gone out, so the snow is piling up around him. Donald passes him at the junction, but does not see or hear him, so he continues to search for him. Meanwhile, Douglas' crew has joined Toby's crew for cocoa at Toby's shed. Donald arrives and asks Toby where Douglas is; Toby tells him that he is still at the junction where Donald left him. Because the snow is getting deeper, Donald rushes back to the junction with Douglas' crew to find his twin. Donald finds Douglas in a deep snowdrift. The twins apologise to each other, but Donald has run out of water. However, he does have Douglas' tender, so Douglas allows Donald to use his water. Donald leaves his snowplough at the junction and shunts Douglas to the Steamworks, happy to be back with his twin again. Characters * Thomas * Toby * Donald and Douglas * Douglas' Driver * Gordon * Annie and Clarabel * Edward * Sir Topham Hatt Locations * Knapford * Knapford Station Yard * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre * Kirk Ronan Junction * The Washdown * Crovan's Gate * Sodor Steamworks * Ulfstead Castle * Brendam Docks * Edward's Branch Line Cast UK * John Hasler as Thomas * Rob Rackstraw as Toby, Donald and Douglas' Driver * Joe Mills as Douglas US * Joseph May as Thomas * William Hope as Toby * Rob Rackstraw as Donald and Douglas' Driver * Joe Mills as Douglas Trivia * Going by production order, this is the eighteenth episode of the twentieth series. * The title of the episode is a reference to the Elvis Presley song and film of the same name. According to Davey Moore, the original title of the episode was "Donald and Douglas" but the producers changed it, likely because of how it was also the US title of the second series episode, Break Van. * This episode marks several firsts for the series: ** The first episode where Rob Rackstraw voices Donald. ** The first CGI episode to feature only characters originating from The Railway Series. This is also the first time since the tenth series episode, Wharf and Peace, to do so. ** The first episode to feature Donald and Douglas as main characters since the seventh series episode, Bad Day at Castle Loch. This is also their only speaking roles in the twentieth series. ** The first episode since the eighteenth series episode, Marion and the Dinosaurs, to lack Keith Wickham as part of the voice cast. ** The first episode to air in the US and Canada on the same day. * Throughout the episode, a reworked arrangement of Donald and Douglas' classic theme can be heard. * Some of the dialogue was reused from the sixth series episode, Twin Trouble as well as the second series episode, The Deputation. Goofs * Teresa Gallagher and William Hope are credited in the UK credits despite none of their characters speaking in that dub. * When Donald arrives beside the shed Toby is in and asks where Douglas is, Toby's steam cannot be heard as he chuffs forward. * When Donald switches tracks to take on water, Thomas can be seen pulling Annie and Clarabel in the distance, but when Thomas pulls up beside Donald and tells him that he has Douglas' tender, the coaches have disappeared. * Although Rob Rackstraw voices Donald in this episode, Joe Mills can be heard voicing both twins during the junction scene at the beginning. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Thomas' Christmas Carol * The Complete Series 20 AUS * Thomas' Christmas Carol US * Tinsel on the Tracks * Season 20 (Digital Download) IDN * Love Me Tender (DVD) de:Love Me Tender es:Trátame Bien pl:Kochaj Mnie jak Brata ru:Братская дружба Category:Series 20 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video